How to speed up research Wiki
Welcome to the How to speed up research Wiki My username is Blackbombchu. If this page is inconsistent with the way I'm correcting people on how to edit this Wikia, feel free to edit this page to fix it. This wiki is for people to give ideas about how to speed up research in all areas to fix all different types of problems in the world. If you have an idea of how to speed up research or how to fix problems in this world, just go ahead and create an article describing how to do so. I currently do not have any paid staff working for this site but I'm hoping that some day, I'll find a way to host enough ads to pay staff quite alot to be good at recognizing which articles are useful for the world and getting the ideas in them into action. If you have any questions about this wiki or want to propose changes to it, you can message me at Message Wall:Blackbombchu. This wiki may also be used for posting a piece of information reviewed or unreviewed for researchers to use. All content on this wiki is free content licensed under the Creatinve Commons Attribution-Share Alike 3.0 Unported license that anyone can edit so articles you create might get merged into other articles to organize useful information. You also may create a blank article whose title raises awareness of an idea that you have no idea of the content for so that other people can add content later. You also may create a page to express that you're against a specific way the world or part thereof works then this wiki might research how many people have the same problem and research whether it's a problem worth fixing. This wiki also attempts to train researchers how to do part of the very successful complex method of sharing information with each other, which they may share either using this wiki or another way. Don't hesitate to create an article or make an edit that you're afraid might not belong. This wiki is part of a complex process of slowly improving it by edits constantly getting made and undone or modified by other people. There are 2 general ways to speed up research: thinking up ideas of how to speed it up, and each researcher doing what would greatly speed up research if all the other researchers copied them. That means a researcher should not reject an idea right away without passing it on just because it's almost definite that it will cause harm by wasting researching time when they're a small chance it will cause a much huger benefit than the harm it could possibly cause. It attempts to fix problems that even voting can't fix. For example, people sometimes vote for an issue about money without knowing the other problems it causes or the long term problems that arise from it; and sometimes there are 2 issues in separate elections where more people voted for the the first issue than against it and more people voted for the second issue than against it but it turns out that more people would have rather that neither of them happened than both. It also attempts to research how the human population as a whole can do its research in a very complex information sharing way like a brain to ensure that when ever a piece of information is seeked and 2 pieces of information that that information can be concluded from get discovered, there will exist a research group that has both of those pieces of information. Hopefully it will result in people without very much knowledge easily being hired as a researcher to increase the number of researchers because there probably is a way for a very large set of people to function like one really smart person who has all of the knowledge any of those people have for doing research. Describe your topic Write a description about your topic. Let your readers know what your topic is about and add some general information about it. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse